Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom. One day at the Jewel Kingdom, The Jewel Riders were celebrating the Annual Ceremony of the 12 Linkle Stones. Princess Starla: Isn't this a great celebration, Girls? Tamara: It sure is, Starla. Fallon: At least thing's will be peaceful, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? Suddenly, Sombra appeared out of nowhere causing mayhem. Princess Starla: Huh, What's going on over there? Tamara: Oh no, This might be trouble! Let's go! So, The hold kingdom evacuated to safety. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was working on a plan to get revenge on the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Nightmare Moon: My plan had better work, I'm getting tired of the Rangers getting in my way! Tirek: I for one am getting tired of the Power Rangers winning, Nightmare Moon. How soon will we win? Nightmare Moon: Simple, Once we rid of the Jewel Riders and the Power Rangers, No one else will stand against us. And the darkness shall rise on the earth! (laughs evilly) Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Spike was outside daydreaming about what would it be like to be human. Spike (daydreaming): (sighing) This is the life. I've always wondered what it would be like being a human boy. Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike: Oh, Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What're you thinking about? Spike: Oh, well... Twilight... I was just wondering... Twilight Sparkle: What? Spike: Aw... Forget it. Later inside, Twilight and Sunset were doing some training with Rainbow and Applejack for a two-on-two tag battle. Rainbow Dash: You ready for this, Applejack! Applejack: I'm with ya, Sugarcube! Twilight Sparkle: Just like we practice! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Twilight! They're tag-team battle began. Starting with Twilight vs Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Hiya!! (use his side kick as Twilight blocked) Twilight Sparkle: Haa!! (punches her in the face) Rainbow Dash: Ow! Applejack: Rainbow, Tag up! Rainbow tags Applejack as Twilight tags Sunset. Applejack: Here comes the Tornado Kick Sunset Shimmer: Bring it on. Applejack uses the Tornado Kick as Sunset blocks and kicks. Sunset Shimmer: Now, Watch me do the Flaming Fist. Applejack: Then, Let's tangle, Sunset. Just as Sunset was about unleash her technique, Twilight's Screen Communicator called. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: (on the communicator) Finish what you girls are doing and come to the lab at once, Twilight. It's an important mission we must discuss. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We'll be right there. When Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik at the Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: I'm glad your here, Girls. There's trouble at the Jewel Kingdom. Sunset Shimmer: What kind of trouble, Ransik? Ransik: Here, Just take a look at this. The Universal Map shows the Jewel Kingdom, It shows darkness by Sombra. Pinkie Pie: AHH, IT'S KING SOMBRA!! Rainbow Dash: That's guy's cocering the kingdom into darkness! Ransik: Hurry, Girls. You won't have much time. Mane 7: Roger! So, Twilight and the others set off to the Jewel Kingdom. At the Jewel Kingdom, Twilight and her friends arrived just in time. Sunset Shimmer: We're here Twilight in the Jewel Kingdom Twilight Sparkle: It's very beautiful, And all the fields are great too. Pinkie Pie: It sure is, Twilight. I just have the most good feeling about it! Princess Starla: Welcome, I'm Princes Starla and these are my friends, Fallon and Tamara. Fallon: Hi. Tamara: Hello. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, a pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to see you all. Sunset Shimmer: My Name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Spike: And I'm Spike. Princess Starla: A talking dog, You don't see that everyday. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, he's used to it. Spike: Easy for you to say... Everyone laughed. Princess Starla: We're to take you to the Mystic Mother, She has a mission for you all. Then, The three kids, Animals and the Ten Fairies appears. Yuri: Hi, I'm Yuri. And this is my elephant friend, Golias. Lili: I'm Lili. And this is my giraffe friend, Nessa. Matt: And I'm Matt. And this is my Kangaroo friend, Bongo. Golias: Hello! Nessa: Nice to see you girls. Bongo: Bongo! Bongo! Bongo! It's great to meet You! Sprixie Princesses: The Pleasure is ours. Rainbow Dash: Waoh, Who're they? Green Sprixie Princess: We're Sprixie Princesses, We've come from Sprixie kingdom and I'm a friend of Yuri. Purple Sprixie Princess: And I'm a friend of Lili. Blue Sprixie Princess: Also I'm a Friend of Matt. Princess Starla: Come on, We'll take you to the Mystic Mother. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Lead the way. Soon, They've meet up with he Mystic Mother. Mystic Mother: Hello, Everyone, Welcome. I've been expecting you all. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Mystic Mother? Mystic Mother: Yes, I'm sentencing you all on a quest and stop Morgana. Rarity: Pardon me, You're highness, But who is Morgana? Princess Starla: She's the leader of the evil ancient wizards and the original creator and wielder of the Dark Stone. Mystic Mother: That evil shrew was giving me a headache! Fallon: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225